


Admission of Love

by Novkat21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Confessions, Eternal Sterek, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, soft Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Derek gets the lovely task of taking care of a very drunk Stiles late one night. Who also happens to be locked out of his own home.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Admission of Love

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, I'm not going to apologize for my lack of writing. I have no excuse, haha. 
> 
> But I will say that you can expect more from me in the future! Just don't plan on anything anytime soon...
> 
> Prompt(s): You're cute when you're angry & are you flirting with me? (Refer to end note for link)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and all the kudos! Much love!

“You’re cute when you’re angry.”Derek blinks, taken aback. 

“Are you flirting with me?”

Stiles throws his head back and laughs. “What if I am? You won’t do anything about it. I mean, you’ve got Braeden anyways. You’re not into guys.”

“What?” Derek has to remember that Stiles is completely wasted right now. In frustration, he pinches the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. “Let’s just get you home.”

“Not gonna take me to your place?” Derek internally groans when Stiles drapes himself against him. He wraps his arm around the younger man and leads him to the camaro.

“I don’t think your father would approve,” Derek mutters.

“I’m eighteen and graduated. He won’t care.”

“He’s the sheriff. I’m pretty sure he’d care considering you and all your friends trashed the mayor’s house.”

Stiles giggles. “We did, didn’t we?”

Derek rolls his eyes, then helps Stiles into the passenger seat. “Don’t puke in the car.” He shuts the door and then walks around to the other side, sliding behind the wheel. “You have a key to your place, right?”

Stiles pats his pants. “Oh… I must’ve left them on my desk at home…” With a sigh, Derek heads toward his own place. 

The road is dimly lit, the sun having gone down hours ago. His headlights stream ahead and Derek focuses on that. His nostrils flare each time Stiles shifts, the raw stench of alcohol and sweat permeating the air. Not able to take much more of it, he rolls the windows down slightly.

“Why are you so good t’me?” Stiles slurs.

Derek glances over to see the human looking over at him, head resting back against the seat. “Someone has to look after you. You’re gonna kill yourself some day.”

Stiles frowns. “M’n idiot…”

“What?”

“Me. Idiot.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I got that. Why are you calling yourself an idiot, though?”

“M’spose to go off to college this fall, but m’dad doesn’t think I’m ready for it. He thinks I’m too ‘immature’ for it. And apparently, so do you. Which sucks.”

As Derek pulls up to his loft, he frowns. “Stiles, my opinion doesn’t matter. Nor does your father’s. It’s your decision.”

“No.” Stiles thumps his head against the headrest and sighs. “It does matter. Your opinion.”

The werewolf parks and looks at Stiles curiously, brow furrowed. “Why?”

Stiles looks back at him, his gaze unfocused, but determined. “Because I love you.” He winces and rolls his head away. “M’so gonna regret that in the morning.” And then promptly passes out.

Derek stares at the human seated beside him in disbelief. He knew Stiles had feelings for someone, but he had no idea they were for him. Whenever he noticed the flutter of Stiles’s heartbeat or the faint smell of arousal, they were always around other people. Or maybe Stiles is just drunk and doesn’t know what he’s saying.

Derek shakes his head and carries Stiles upstairs in a bridal carry. He’s careful as he opens the door and sets Stiles on the bed in the far corner. Once he’s sure Stiles is settled in and comfy, he watches him sleep for a few moments before he decides to lay down beside the young man. Because even if Stiles was just spouting off random works while drunk, Derek heard the steady heartbeat and still loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to give me a Sterek prompt, head over to my Tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/novkat21  
> Here's the list these two prompts came from: https://novkat21.tumblr.com/post/180127865591/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog


End file.
